¿recuerdas?
by Alessia Scarlet
Summary: El nuevo Hokage le recuerda a su asistente aquel momento en el que le declaro su amor-soy nueva espero y les guste pasen a leer por favor


Era un día hermoso lleno de calma y paz en la aldea de la hoja, los niños jugaban tranquilamente mientras son vigilados por sus madres o algún ninja que esta siempre alerta por amenazas posibles, las jóvenes paseando tranquilamente por las calles de las aldeas parándose frente a las vitrinas de las tiendas de ropas o accesorios viendo lo que está de moda.

Por la calle va pasando una joven que parece tener 25 años, muy hermosa, de impresionante cuerpo, piel blanca como la nieve, su cara tan fina y de rasgos delicados enmarcan sus bellos ojos platas de distinguen a su clan los Hyugas, ella es Hinata Hyuga, todo las personas que la saludan reciben una bella sonrisa de esa servidora la cual está en camino hacia la torre del Hokage, al legar justo enfrente de la puerta de la oficina del líder de la aldea toca delicadamente

-Hokage-sama puedo pasar- pregunto dulcemente Hinata

-adelante- se escucho una voz gruesa y fuerte

Al entrar ve a un joven de buen cuerpo, cabello sedosamente rubio, rasgos atractivos y maduros lo definen pero con un toque infantil que le brindan 3 marcas en cada mejilla y de ojos celestes llenos de calidez, es el Hokage también conocido como Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

-buenos días Hinata-chan- saludo Naruto con su típica sonrisa

-veo que ya iniciaste el papeleo Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata viendo lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho

-claro no quería que mi asistente se enojara con migo- dijo haciendo reír a Hinata de forma sutil pero muy lindo a la vez lo cual dejo al joven Hokage embobado al escuchar tan hermosa risa

-bien empecemos Naruto-kun- hablo Hinata sacando del transe en el que se encontraba Naruto

-he si empecemos-

Y así inicio la misma rutina de cada mañana entre Naruto y Hinata y es que cuando el joven asumió el cargo de Hokage se le indico que tenía que escoger a una nueva secretaria de confianza y sin dudarlo 2 veces se lo pidió a Hinata la cual entre tartamudeos acepto de eso ya hace 2 años, los primeros 2 meses fueron un poco difíciles ya que aun no se acostumbraban al trabajo y Hinata el estar tan cerca de Naruto sin desmayarse pero conforme pasaba el tiempo los 2 se acostumbraron el estar más cerca ahora los dos son los mejores amigos se la pasan entre risas cuando trabajan lo que causa que en ocasiones terminen muy tarde.

En este momento los dos jóvenes se encuentran en la oficina del rubio llenando unos papeles y Hinata lee el documento y Naruto lo firma después de que ella le diga pero esta vez nuestro amigo rubio encontraba mas fascínate la belleza de su amiga que el trabajo y solo pensaba en sus sentimientos y en esa confesión por parte de ella hace varios años en el ataque de Pein después de esos vino la guerra y lo de Sasuke que lo olvido y después de estar tratándola por un tiempo se dio cuenta de lo amable cariñosa y hermosa que es Hinata y descubrió que está enamorado de ella solo que no sabe si ella lo está todavía de el

-Hinata- chan recuerdas el ataque de Pein- empezó naruto haciendo que de inmediato Hinata se sonrojara al hacerlo el rubio pensó que se veía adorable con ese color carmín en sus mejillas

-s-si Naruto-kun- tartamudeo del pánico

-y recuerdas el momento en te arriesgaste por mi y te enfrentaste a Pein solo por ayudarme-

-s-si-

-y recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez al estar frente mío –

-s-si N-Naruto-k kun- para ese momento Hinata tenía toda su cara de color rojo

-y recuerdas si te respondí- dijo el rubio preparándose para lo que tendría que decir

-n-no m-me ha-has d-dado u-una r-respuesta-

-oh bien pues antes de decírtela déjame te darte las gracias por lancearte asía el enemigo cuando yo estuve en peligro, por estar ayudándome en este momento que he alcanzado mi sueño de ser Hokage y lo más importante gracias por amarme hasta el extremo de arriesgar tu vida por la mía y apoyarme incondicionalmente todo el tiempo

-Naruto-kun- dijo sorprendida Hinata por las palabras de su rubio amigo

-yo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki quiero decirte a ti Hinata Hyuga que también te amo-

Al decir esas palabras dejo en estado de shock a la ojiperla al saber que su amor de infancia estuviera correspondiendo sus sentimientos era tanta su felicidad que empezó a llorar, al ver esto el Uzumaki se acerco a ella

-¿porque lloras Hinata?-

-lloro de felicidad al saber que sientes lo mismo que yo Naruto-kun... yo también te amo-dijo la Hyuga

Naruto solo sonrió, puso su mano en la mejilla de la joven y se fueron acercando los dos lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron demostrándose atreves del beso todo su amor y cariño, este beso fue muy largo solo se separaron por falta de aire al estar frente a frente los dos sonrieron pensando en todos los besos que tenderán a partir de ese momento

-Hinata ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-claro Naruto-

-bien porque ahora quiero besar a mi bella novia-

Y así estuvieron mucho tiempo dejaron olvidado el papeleo que tenían y solo se concentraron en darse besos y decirse palabras llenas de cariño y amor hasta que Hinata dijo algo que dejo pálido a Naruto

-Naruto podrías ir mañana a pedirle permiso a mí papa para ser novios- dijo inocentemente Hinata

Y Naruto solo pensaba en la reacción de su nuevo suegro cuando le pidiera permiso para salir con su hija de solo pensarlo se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

"_**mañana será un largo pero muy largo día, espero y sobreviva para seguir besando a Hina-chan-dattebayo".**_

**Fin.**


End file.
